nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother's Family
The Family was an operation created and run by wannabe queenpin [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Evita "Mother" Nimm']], with the intention of using its recruits, referred to as her "children", to further the goals of herself and the [[The Watchers|'Watchers']]. General Description Originally created with the intention of grooming a group of young individuals into a league of villains, structured similarly to the X-Men. The group eventually morphed into a kind of found family of psychopaths, freaks, and misfits. The Children Mother recruited seven children, four sons and three daughters. In the order of recruitment those were: # [[Uchiha Jones|'Uchiha Jones']] # Steven Mathis # Siz Fulker # Maverick Shaw # Victoria "Vivi" Veine # Maxine Jackson # Erin Cox # Tessa Lamb (Inducted by Vivi) Before the group formed, with the exception of Uchiha (as he was already adopted beforehand) only "beta males" were considered for recruitment by Mother to be her sons. She had no intention of taking on daughters, until she came across Vivi, adopting her as her first daughter. The Children's Backstories Despite not sharing blood ties or common relatives, many members of the group considered each other to be like actual family, or at least a "better" family than they had before arriving in the city, for various reasons. (For example, Stevie ran from his home to Los Santos after a disagreement with his parents; Vivi's parents are dead; Siz's parents are not a part of his life he knows that his birth dad is in prison, and that his birth mother is in an institution; and Erin was disowned by her rich family.) Uchiha, on the other hand, does not consider the others to be his family, and upon realizing that he was being used for evil work, was the first to leave. Although there is no official patriarchal figure, a couple of the children see the masked villain [[Roman "Black Mask" Sionis|'Roman "Black Mask" Sionis']] as one, notably Erin and Vivi. Siz, on the other hand, looks to rapper-turned-terrorist, [[Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred|'Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred']],''' as a father figure, calling him his "Step Dab". After being disowned by '''Mother for a time, Dab was given full custody of him. The children on their own used to be generally passive individuals who rarely partook in criminal activities (at the start with the prominent exceptions of Siz and Vivi). They generally took up mundane legitimate jobs to maintain a clean record, until falling inactive due to Mother's absence, leaving the children to find their own way. After Mother's Disappearance Siz Fulker largely took the place of Mother as a guiding force within the group, and assisted other members (such as Erin '''and '''Vivi)' '''in establishing themselves after her disappearance. Nowadays, without any unifying goal, explicit leader/hierarchy, or reason for the organization to exist, The Family has been reduced to a simple group of individuals who claim a familial relationship to one another. '''Maxine '''disappeared without a trace and everybody in The Family thought she left town. But little did they know she was in the city the whole time, locked inside '''Humane Labs' under the worst conditions you could possibly think of. Stevie '''left the city and hasn’t come back since (except once.) All of The Family's children have largely outgrown the need for a supportive unifying organization to assist them. They have accrued a significant amount of personal wealth, have departed the city, and/or are in a position to accomplish their own personal goals. Of the seven children, only five of are still active in Los Santos: '''Uchiha,' Siz',' Vivi',' Erin', and Tessa.' ' Siz '''and '''Vivi, talk to each other on an healthy basis; Siz '''is one of the biggest criminals in the city and is a millionaire, '''Vivi '''is now a driving instructor and still murders people, '''Erin '''became estranged from '''Siz and got raided twice, Uchiha 'joined 'Chang Gang, Maverick 'joined the 'LSPD '''and was sadly killed on duty, and '''Tessa '''only sees '''Vivi. Maxine '''was held in '''Humane Labs for 7-8 months and was being tortured, abused, syringed and medically/psychically altered and has since escaped. ”Family” Reunion * Siz: [https://clips.twitch.tv/JazzyPoliteJaguarImGlitch When Siz and Mother stumbled upon each other for the first time since her disappearance], Siz was instantly very cold and vindictive towards her. Tensions were high as he called her out for leaving him, as well as Vivi and Erin with no one but themselves. Mother noted that Siz had changed, no longer the timid boy who once followed her, as he chided her, claiming that he's a grown up now and he likely has it all figured out. When the topic of how the others were doing was bought up, particularly Erin, Siz claimed that Erin wouldn’t be so wild and out of control i.e. getting in trouble and shifting blame (a trait he implies she picked up from Mother) if Mother was around to guide her when she needed her. Ironically shifting the blame to her, after having reduced contact with Erin for continuously disappointing him with her antics. * Erin: She was angered that Mother had just then returned after such a long absence; she made little to no attempt made to contact her in any significant fashion until January 17th, 2020 when they both had a meeting with each other. While most of the information she dumped on Mother seemed to worry her, she seemed to support Erin's new lifestyle. * Vivi: Vivi was the most welcoming back to Mother, however in a private conversation with Siz she stated that she had no problem with murdering Mother if given the opportunity and was ignored by Mother when present with Siz '''at one point. * '''Maxine: On January 17th, 2020, 7-8 months after Maxine’s disappearance, Mother [https://clips.twitch.tv/SpineyHeartlessWalletPoooound got a phone call by Maxine who has changed completely], to Mother’s surprise. Mother '''picked her up from '''Pink Cage and starting asking Maxine questions, Maxine kept calling herself Michelle and saying PostOp or Lab, so Mother '''took her to '''Humane Labs. Maxine started telling '''Mother '''about what happened when she was gone and that she would always scream her name but she never came. '''Mother '''reassured her that nobody was going to hurt her anymore. Category:Factions (Gangs/Departments/Businesses) Category:Gangs Category:Organized Crime